


Let The Film Wars Commence!

by Ishipit (notthrowingawaymyfanfic)



Series: Teachers AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Characters Watching Movies, Denial of Feelings, Drama Teacher!Lance, English Teacher!Keith, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Realisation of feelings, Rivalry, allura is only in it for a second btw, and coran is just mentioned, film wars, i promise that they'll get more story time soon tho, keith protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthrowingawaymyfanfic/pseuds/Ishipit
Summary: In which, film week - one of the most competitive times of the year for teachers - is almost upon them, Keith is ready for a laid back term, Lance makes a strange discovery, and wedding plans for Shiro and Matt's wedding are underway.





	Let The Film Wars Commence!

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> so, this is finally here, i guess  
> i need to stop starting new projects before i finish old ones. halfway through writing this i began writing a soulmate au idea which i might publish once i finish this, but lesson learned: stop before you start  
> enjoy!

Keith still had no idea why he had agreed with Shiro to go back to the school for an errand. He figured Shiro just wanted to get rid of him while he and Matt finalised the list of cake types they wanted for their wedding, but he also knew Shiro wasn’t lying when he said he’d left his computer charger in his office, even though Keith knew he had a spare back home.

Whenever someone came into the school buildings outside school hours, they had to disarm the alarms, or else their presence would alert the Police there was a trespasser on school property. One time Keith had forgotten to turn them off, and almost got arrested by the Police before Shiro saved him. Needless to say, he never forgot again. 

The school was quiet in an eerie way. Once bustling with student life, the hallways were now silent, with only Keith’s footsteps bouncing off the walls to disrupt it. Most teachers did pop in from time to time during the term break to prepare for lessons, but it became apparent to Keith that no one besides him had come in that day. 

Shiro’s office was located around the back of the admin building. It was a cosy little room, with a bookshelf and a world map on the wall with pins to show places he had travelled to and places he was yet to visit. On the desk there were a few photographs; one of Shiro and Keith’s parents, a photo of the Holt siblings plus Keith and one of Shiro and Matt on graduation day. Keith examined the third photograph, remembering that day like it was only yesterday. Matt and Shiro had finally gotten together, and Keith had been sitting with his parents when Shiro had given his valedictorian speech.

Then, on the way home, they had stopped for celebratory McDonald’s as a family, and while Shiro and Keith had gone into the building first, there came a bang from outside- 

Keith turned away from the photo, opening up the desk drawer where he knew Shiro kept a pile of chargers - all labelled and neatly tied up.

He spared one last glance at Shiro’s desk before heading back into the school. Keith walked past his own classroom, then doubled back. He pulled his key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. The door didn’t budge when Keith tried it. He frowned, twisting his key back to unlock it again, and then pushed it open. Who had unlocked it? Keith took a step into his classroom, then froze, taking in the sight before him. 

Scattered around his classroom, in the oddest places possible, were hundreds of photographs. Keith took a step towards the nearest one, hand outstretched to rip it from the wall. It was a picture of Lance. Actually, they all were the same image of Lance - him and his shit-eating grin. Keith squinted at Lance’s face.

Then Keith noticed just how many photos there were in the room. They were  _ everywhere _ . On the back of chairs, underneath desks, on the ceiling - Keith didn’t want to know how Lance had gotten them up there. His classroom was covered in them.

Keith sighed, ripping one off the wall. The photo came off alright, but the bluetack under it stuck. He picked it off, then glanced around at the rest of his classroom. 

This was going to take a while.

The sun was just about to set by the time Keith had finished. Oh well, Shiro probably wouldn’t miss him or anything. By the end of the day, his fingers throbbed and ached. He dumped the spare pile of photos in Lance’s classroom with a victorious smirk. Shiro glanced with raised eyebrows at his raw fingers as he handed over the computer charger.

Keith scowled. Much like when Lance had first come into his classroom, it was time for revenge.

* * *

It was genius, really. Lance smirked to himself as he sipped on his cup of coffee, letting the caffeine soak through him. Foolproof in every way possible. When Keith got back to his classroom at the beginning of term, he would arrive to hundreds of photos of Lance stuck up around the classroom. As it would be too much effort to take them all down, he’d have to leave them up for his students to oogle at.

Lance chuckled. He was confident there was no way possible his plan would fail.

It was three days until the new term began, and Lance still had to finish writing feedback on his student’s analysis of their drama performances. He also still hadn’t emailed Shiro about preventing a budget cut for the drama department. Hey, it wasn’t his fault he blew half of it on the play, and Shiro was debating whether or not to cut it down to teach him a lesson!

Lance opened his laptop, still smirking at his genius plan, and scrolled through the emails he had waiting in his draft box. As he kept scrolling, he frowned to himself, the blurred subject titles of the unwritten emails flashing past his gaze. Since when had there been so many? Lance frowned as he kept scrolling until he reached the bottom, where the drafted email he required sat - and another one with an unfamiliar title.

**New Message** ****  
**To:** acertainmotherfucker@eeemail.com **  
** **Subject:** _ stop _

_ Dear Lance, _

_ I hope you know that I don’t appreciate it when you stick photos of your face all over my classroom. Here’s a little surprise to help you realise what happens when you mess with Mr Knife. _ _  
_ _ \- Your Rival _

Lance frowned as he read over the message, clicking back onto his drafts folder. And then he noticed what had flashed right over his eyes.

Right there, in his inbox, were hundreds of drafted emails, all with odd subject titles and strange addresses listed. Were any of them even valid?

**To:** rosesrredvioletsrbluecanustopnoonelikesu@eeemail.com **  
** **Subject:** MOTHMAN SIGHTING??!!

**To:** icanfromafartosayAUREVOIRBITCH@eeemail.com **  
** **Subject:** 99 REASONS WHY YOU SHOULD BELIEVE IN GHOSTS

**To:** lancealotibeturmomcallsuthatlololol@eeemail.com **  
** **Subject:** HOW IS MOTHMAN PORTRAYED IN THE MEDIA AND HOW DOES THIS AFFECT HIS IMAGE?

**To:** canuliterallystopitsnotfuckinfunny@eeemail.com **  
** **Subject:** WHO IS THE REAL MOTHMAN??!!?!

* * *

The phone rang for a few seconds.

“Hello?”

“Keith… what did you do to my emails?”

“Hmm?”

“What the hell did you do to my emails?!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure, believable,” a pause. “How did you guess the password to my account?”

“You know, you should really learn not to put your email password on a sticky note in your drama office. Who knows who could see it?”

There was a beep, and Lance stared down at his phone for a moment, his fuming rage consuming the area around him.

He sighed, and began typing a new message.

<< **Lance** to  **Keith <3** >> me vs u films week

<< **keiththetraitor** to  **Lance** >> what?

<< **Lance** to  **keiththetraitor** >> whoever gets more students to see their movies at lunch gets to stick wutever dey like in the others class

<< **keiththetraitor** to  **Lance** >> you’re on

* * *

Okay, so maybe changing all of Lance's emails to conspiracy theory posts was a bit overkill. At least the reaction Keith had received was worth his trouble.

The school’s annual film week had always been held in the second week of the second term, hosted by the English department. Each teacher chose different films relating to what they taught and played them at lunchtime in their classroom. The goal was to attract the most students to their temporary cinema. Whoever got more students to see their movies would win the title of ‘Best Choice of Film’. Keith remembered how Coran had won the previous year through the pretty much limitless supply of food he had offered up.

Keith never got many students to watch his documentaries - other than a few fellow conspiracy-theorists. Depending on what movie it was, Pidge would stop by, but other than her, he was alone with a couple stragglers who were either seeking somewhere quiet to read/study, or they were genuinely curious - until they ended up leaving ten minutes later.

This year, Keith was determined to try get more than ten students watching his movies each day, but now Lance had challenged him, he realised he needed to up his game. Twenty students, then - at a minimum.

He did everything he could to prepare. He only booked two documentaries; one on penguins and another on aliens. The other three movies he chose were: some old James Bond movie he had forgotten the name of, but he’d done a film study on last year, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (what could he say? He liked dragons and one of his classes was doing a film study on it) and then Titanic, because he had read too many conspiracy theories about the actual ship and it seemed more appropriate than a documentary.

The start of the new school term burst into Keith’s classroom with excited whispering and a widespread discussion of exotic places his students had been.

Keith cleared his throat, the chatter dying down. “Now, as I’m sure you’re all aware, next week is the annual film week.” A burst of chatter broke out, but Keith silenced it by raising his hand. “This year I’ll be showing the following movies…”

He turned to write his chosen movies on the whiteboard.

**Monday** \- March of the Penguins   
**Tuesday** \- Skyfall   
**Wednesday** \- Titanic   
**Thursday** \- Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire   
**Friday** \- A UFO Conspiracy

“Um, Mr Knife?” Pidge waved her hand in the air.

“Yes, gremlin?”

“Only Matt can call me that - what’s ‘A UFO Conspiracy’?”

Keith let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you asked,” he smirked. “It’s a movie I made when I was a teenager.”

“You made a movie?” Hunk’s eyebrows shot up. “Uh, that’s cool.”

“Mr Knife!”

“Yes, Pigeon?”

Pidge smirked. “I’m afraid Mr Mcclain is also showing Titanic so you’ll have to choose something else.”

Keith scowled. “Well I guess Mr Mcclain will have to deal with that.”

The class broke out into chatter, several students grinning to themselves.

“What’s this? A rivalry?” A voice drawled. Keith didn’t need to turn around to know who had snuck into his classroom.

“Aren’t you supposed to be teaching a class?” He snapped, folding his arms.

Lance yawned. “I was, but Principal Shiro took over for me,” he winked at Keith, “so I came to annoy you.”

Keith’s eye twitched, face flushing. He’d forgotten how annoying Lance was. “Good for you,” he refused to believe his cheeks had gotten warmer because of Lance’s wink.

“Aren’t you proud?” Lance grinned, sliding over to lean an arm on Keith’s shoulder.

“Proud of what?”

“Our awesome teamwork; the play wouldn’t have gone on if you hadn’t saved the show.”

Keith blinked. “Oh, that.”

Lance leaned in close to Keith’s face. Keith leaned away. “We should team up again sometime… after the rivalry declares a winner, of course.”

Keith wasn’t blushing. Keith wasn’t blushing. Keith wasn’t -

“Oh-ho, what’s this?” Lance and Keith turned to Pidge, who smirked. “It’s a new record! Keith hasn’t told Lance to get out yet!”

“Shut up, gremlin,” Keith said and shrugged Lance’s arm off his shoulder. He turned to the drama teacher “Now, do us all a favour and leave.”

Lance pouted. “Aw, come on -”

“No, get out.” Keith pointed to the door.

As soon as Lance had left, Keith’s class burst into chatter, majority of his students squealing things along the lines of, “OMG I ship it!” or, “my OTP had a moment!”

What the hell was an ‘OTP’?

* * *

The week passed by in a daze, Keith not even getting a moment to himself to think of what he had now dubbed as The Lance Incident. Each time Keith had a moment alone, Shiro would be knocking on his door to update him on the latest wedding plans.

“We’re thinking of holding it during the summer.” Shiro said. 

“A beach wedding?”

“No, apparently the last time Katie went to the ocean she flipped off the seagulls and yelled something about her being ‘the best bird’.”

“Doesn’t seem out of character.”

Shiro sighed. “Could you at least show some interest?”

“I would, but it’s just that you’re assaulting me every time I get a moment alone to think about my own love life.”

“Oh yeah, how is Lance, by the way?”

Keith’s ears went red. “We’re not dating!”

“Mmm, sure,” Shiro smirked and exited the room with a soft click of the door.

Indeed, nothing interesting had happened after said Lance Incident. Once the play had finished, Lance found Keith backstage and sobbed in his arms, gripping his shoulders as he slumped against him, murmuring something like, “thank you so much, man.”

Keith had ended up pulling Lance off him and dumping him in his office.

They hadn’t had an opportunity to talk about the kiss, which wasn’t too surprising. Both Keith and Lance had been busy. Putting whatever mess of feelings this was on hold for a few weeks kept Keith in silent suspense, but gave him time.

Unless it wasn’t a mess of feelings.

Keith kept wondering whether he had read the whole situation wrong, and the kiss had just been a ‘spur of the moment’ decision on Lance’s behalf. But… how could that be true? Keith was still allowed to cling to a final, desperate hope it had been something more, right?

And so, he was left to ponder his feelings before Film Week arrived. Thankfully, Shiro left him alone during the weekend so he could complete his planning.

He soon figured out a strategy. Because the lunch hour wasn’t long enough to watch an entire film, the teachers had the option to continuing playing it after school if they wished, but it wouldn’t help their win. Or would it?

KOGANE THEATERS   
OPEN 3-   
TODAY’S FILM:  **March of the Penguins**

It wasn’t technically cheating. Keith could only hope more students would come to his classroom after school than they would at lunch. He knew it was a huge gamble, but the strategy was as perfect as the emails he’d put in Lance’s drafts.

Fortunately for Keith, his plan worked.

On Monday, forty students came after school to watch the penguin documentary. Keith wrote all their names down on a list, biting back a grin.

On Tuesday, even more students came. Keith smirked as he examined his list. He had this in the bag.

On Wednesday, however, less students came. Pidge noticed Keith’s frowning, and helpfully supplied: “they’re all in Mr Mcclain’s class finishing off this from lunch’. Keith crumpled that day’s list in his fist.

On Thursday, about the same amount came as there had been on Tuesday. Even Shiro came, though he frowned when the film began playing from the beginning. Oh well, everyone loved Harry Potter, right?

On Friday, he found out why Shiro had been frowning.

“You do realise that these students have already been listed in different classrooms from lunchtime, right?” Shiro said, as the students really started to pile in.

“What?” Keith said.

“A student can only be listed once for the day. So unless these students weren’t in Lance’s classroom at lunch, you’ve had no visitors to your cinema… at all.”

“...what.”

“Did you not know that?” Shiro said. He sounded more incredulous than the confused he had been earlier.

Keith stared at the list of students he had from the past four days. None of them counted? He stood, his chair falling backwards as he rose.

“Um, Keith -” Shiro could only interject as Keith scooped up his papers and marched over to the door of his classroom. 

It was over. He had lost.

He tried not to think of all the times Lance had peered through the classroom door as he shoved past the large crowd of students still working their way in.

More students loitered in packs around the school corridor. Each laugh they shared with their friends felt like a personal attack to Keith. 

He didn’t know where he was going until he turned into the drama corridor. His jacket was still there, glass shining like it had just been polished. Keith didn’t give it a second glance, nor did he say hi to any of the students who perked up as they recognised him.

When he reached Lance’s classroom, he paused. The sign on the door reading ‘Lancey Lance’s Cinema’ had been flipped to show it was closed.

“Keith?” Lance said as Keith entered his classroom and marched towards him. “What are you…”

“You win,” He said, pushing the papers he had in his hands into Lance’s chest. He glanced down at the crumpled papers, then back up at Keith.

“I… win?” Lance sounded hesitant, as though he didn’t know what was going on. His hands cupped Keith’s like they were as delicate as glass. The single touch sent tingles down Keith’s spine. He glared at the papers, hoping maybe they would suck him into them.

“You win. Congratulations.”

“Wait, what do I win?”

Keith looked up at Lance, releasing the papers. Lance made no move to grab them, so they floated to the floor.

The drama teacher had a smirk on his face. “Did I beat the unbeatable Mr Knife?” He taunted. “Hah! Take that.”

Keith’s shoulders slumped and fell head first into Lance’s chest. He didn’t even bother to think about why he did it, even as Lance stumbled before steadying them by placing his arms on Keith’s shoulders.

“Whoa, man, are you okay?” After a pause, Keith felt Lance’s hands rub soothing circles into his shoulders. “What, are you bummed that you lost?”

“No,” Keith mumbled. _ Yes, _ his brain supplied.

“Hey man, if it means that much to you, I’ll let you win next time.”

Keith raised his hand to punch at Lance’s side weakly. A laugh rippled over Lance’s chest, and Keith straightened to face Lance, though he made no attempt to shake off the hands on his shoulders.

“Weren’t we going to team up, next time?”

Lance grinned at him. “Of course. We’ll be unbeatable - like a combination of red and blue.”

“...you mean purple?”

“Yeah, we’ll make shades of purple out of red and blue.”

* * *

Their moment of teamwork, however, would have to be delayed. As the mornings grew colder and Keith scolded more and more students for wearing jackets inside his classroom (while also pleading with Shiro to get the heating fixed), Lance began plotting. 

Keith knew he had begun plotting because the last time Lance had plotted something, he had spent a surprising amount of time sizing Keith up. So, as he began staring at Keith again in the staff room like he had something on his face - all the while scribbling on a piece of paper, Keith’s brain supplied:  _ something’s going to happen. _

And indeed, something did happen.

He came into his class one day, sipping his coffee, the black liquid sloshing around like waves on a black ocean. But just as he took a sip, he ended up spitting it back into his drink, eyebrows shooting up as he stared at the sight before him.

“Can all of you not read the sign?” He sighed, pointing above the whiteboard.

“What sign, sir?” Pidge smirked.

“The sign that says…” Keith looked up, freezing. Where was his ‘no jackets’ sign?!

“Do you like our jackets, sir?” Pidge said. “Mr Mcclain made them for us.”

“Of  _ course _ it was Mr Mcclain,” Keith muttered. Then, louder, “right, get out your notebooks -”

“Sir, sir! Don’t you want to see what’s on the back?”

Like they had rehearsed it, in total synchronization, his students stood up and turned around, proudly displaying what was on the back.

Keith sighed. The jackets were all nearly identical to his own, just with a different colour scheme; red replaced with purple, and yellow with blue. But what was written on the back got Keith.

He set his coffee mug down on his desk, trying not to lose his cool.  _ Patience yields focus. _

“Could you be any more creative?

**MR KNIFE PROTECTION SQUAD**

(and then a different number for each student)

“Just get out your notebooks.” He said. Thankfully, they all sit down and continued on with the lesson as normal.

But just Keith’s luck, it only got worse from there.

His students walked around with him outside classes, forming a protective barrier. It wouldn’t have pissed him off as much if they weren’t all wearing dark sunglasses and spoke into walkie-talkies like they were kids pretending to be spies.

“Mr Mcclain coming at twelve o’clock, over.”

“Roger, will switch to compensate, over.”

Lance just smirked at Keith’s helpless expression as he sauntered past, giving high-fives to the students as he went.

It got to the point where even a simple walk to the bathroom -  _ after school hours _ \- would be interrupted.

“Could you please leave me alone?” He snapped after it had already happened five times. The group of students that had been tailing him shook their heads.

“Sorry, sir, but it’s our duty to protect you from harm.”

“I’m sure that going to the bathroom won’t harm me.” Keith sighed.

They refused to move.

Once he had finished his business, Keith hurried out of the hallway, glancing back at the row of students that stood along in a row, as expressionless as the wall behind them. He looked down to the other end of the hall where Miss Allura was leaving her classroom.

“Oh, look! Someone’s trying to kill me!” Keith exclaimed, pointing to her.

As his students dived for Allura, he sprinted back to his classroom, locking the door behind him before they could realise his trick.

Once he was out of harm’s way, he exhaled in relief.

“Having fun?”

Keith jumped. “Not funny, Lance!” He scowled.

“Aw, sorry Mr Knife,” Lance said, swinging his legs underneath the student’s desk he was perched upon. The rays of the setting sun made his hair look like it was glowing.

“Can you call off your… ‘protection squad’?” Keith sighed. “And leave me alone for once?”

“But then who will protect my favourite person?”

“Why do you even bother to annoy me?”

Lance shrugged. “Admit it, you like this little game we play.”

“What game?” Keith said, folding his arms.

Lance hopped off the desk, stalking over to Keith. He raised his hand up to cup Keith’s chin. His cheeks were flushed, eyes darker than usual in the fading light.

Keith hoped his face wasn’t as red as his brain supplied it was.

“This game, you know?” Lance smirked, pressing his face closer. There were mere inches apart, Each of Keith’s breaths fluttered out of his mouth like they were his last.

“Um… what?”

Lance’s eyes flickered to Keith’s lips, then up again. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. So this was the feeling that had always been described in books…

He nodded, and Lance was suddenly pressing closer. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, drawing him closer.

The kiss was deeper than the one they had shared before the play. Keith leaned into it, tilting his head to get a better angle as he snaked his arms around Lance’s neck.

Lance hummed, opening his mouth. Keith dove right in, maybe a little too fast, as Lance pulled back.

“Eager now, are we?” He grinned.

“Shut up,” Keith said.

“Gladly,” Lance closed the gap again. Keith’s head felt dizzy, fuzzy shapes flickering at him under his eyelids and he squeezed them shut. He didn’t even know whose hands were where, or why it felt  _ so good _ .

And then Lance was pulling away, the space which had occupied him earlier how Lance-less. He removed his hands, taking a step back. Keith watched as he opened the door, raising a hand up in farewell.

“Wait, Lance -”

Lance turned back to Keith, eyebrow quirked. He winked, and somehow that wink did more damage than any of the others he had delivered. The door clicked shut behind him.

Keith’s heart thumped. His chest felt like it was being compressed by something. He glanced down, but there was nothing there other than his shirt. What was happening to him? 

_ Oh no. _

Keith raised a hand to touch his puffy lips, they were still warm.

And then, as though he were flicking through a photo album through of memories, Keith was taken back to every thought he’d had since the Lance Incident.

Oh.

* * *

“Right, class!” Lance clapped his hands together. “I have an assignment for you!”

The entire class’ heads jumped up in excitement. What would they have to do this time? Create a fun skit? See how many marshmallows they could stuff in their mouths at one time? What about throwing a dance party -

“An essay on a home-made documentary!”

Half the class groaned. The half who were in Mr Knife’s English class gasped.

“Did Mr Knife put you up to this?”

“Did Mr Knife teach you about proper essay structure?”

“Is this practice for Mr Knife’s class?”

“Hey now!” Lance said, shushing the class. “One, no, Mr Knife did not put me up to this. Two, it may have sounded like I procrastinated all of teaching school but I did actually learn a thing of two - no, Pidge, not like that - three, I suppose it could be, but I won’t put a word count.”

One student raised their hand. “So could we just write a sentence and it would be accepted?”

Lance snorted. “I expect  _ at least  _ a sentence. If you do it last minute then go for it, but otherwise make it at least two paragraphs on the reasons why the film is a good example of those performance concepts I taught you. About four hundred words.”

Half the class sighed in relief.

“Now, here’s the film!”

Lance hurried over to his computer and pressed play.

* * *

“Mr Knife?” A student approached Keith after class, taking a soft step forward. 

“Yes, Hunk?” Keith said, glancing up from the conspiracy post he had been reading.

“Could I get some advice on this essay I’ve written for drama?”

“Mr Mcclain’s class, right?” Keith said, as Hunk handed him a small pile of papers that had all been stapled together..

“Uh, yeah.” Hunk said, shifting where he stood. Keith eyed his strange expression and opened the file, flicking through what must have been twenty pages.

“What’s it on?”

“Oh, ah, whether drama concepts work or not in a documentary.”

“An documentry you say? Keith said, scanning the papers. He frowned as a few words flashed out at him: aliens, knives, use of bad camera techniques.

“Right. This all looks good. How many words?”

“Two thousand,” Hunk said. “Pidge, uh, helped me come up with a few extra ideas but I think the original two paragraphs were -”

“It’s fine. Just read over it a few more times and then you should be done.”

“Okay, thanks, Mr Knife!”

Later, Keith found Lance in his drama room, typing away at his computer. He walked into the classroom and paused, staring with a slacked jaw at the projector screen. On the screen played a video. A video which Lance shouldn’t have had access to.

“Oh, hey Keith!” Lance waved.

“...what are you watching?”

“Oh, this? I dug it out after film week. Fascinating, isn’t it? Gee, your hair was a lot longer back then, wasn’t it?”

Keith turned and stalked out of the room, a weird burning sensation in his cheeks.

“Keith!” Shiro said as he approached Keith. “Why are you in the drama corridor?”

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Did you give Lance access to my UFO conspiracy documentary?”

Shiro flipped his wrist to look at his nonexistent watch. “Oh, would you look at the time - Matt and I were just about to discuss wedding invite formats!”

Keith watched him dash off down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> yo, hey there  
> can i just say thanks to everyone who comments cause it really lights up my day and motivates me to keep writing, even if i don't reply (i'm so sorry i have no idea what to say and i don't want you to think that i'm weird)  
> i also apologise if this didn't feel like the previous works in the series - i finally ran out of original text to edit so i had to write most of it from scratch  
> anyway, i kinda have an idea of where this is going - if you've noticed the hints at how i might finish this, good job! otherwise, i'm thinking of also doing another part before the conclusion... unless i want to drag this on??  
> we'll just have to wait and see


End file.
